Deny thy father and refuse thy name, for I am yours and you are mine
by Dreameroftime
Summary: When almost the whole Kirkland family is wiped out by Lord Frederick and his followers, Prince Arthur was somehow saved... As Arthur becomes older he starts to seek the truth, for none of his companions would tell him. One night he and his friend sneak out to the Rosetta masquerade ball, catching the eye of the current Prince, Prince Alfred. USUK (based off of Romeo x Juliet)
1. Please read

Description : Hetalia USUK story based off of 'Romeo x Juliet' with plot twists

Story Description : When almost the whole Kirkland family is wiped out by Lord Frederick and his followers, Prince Arthur was somehow saved... As Arthur becomes older he starts to seek the truth, for none of his companions would tell him. But one night he and his friend sneak out to the Rosetta masquerade ball, catching the eye of the current Prince, Prince Alfred. While they seem to fall in love at first sight with one another others come in to their lives to try to pull them apart from one another and try to steal their love...

Warning! : Rating may change over time! England x Spain, Original character x England

If lost during the story please go to these links! :

Character list & appearance! *will be updated*

**Search _dreameroftime tumblr_** and **go to** the **right bottom** and it should say **pages with story title**, _**please**_ **click** there because it doesn't allow me to put links in here


	2. Part 1

_**Who would have known of the tragedy that would occur; **__  
__**Sword clashing against sword, **__  
__**Trickery against trickery,**__  
__**Blood dripping and mixing with others,**__  
__**The Kingdom of Rosetta falls to the unclean hands. **__  
__**Now listen to the untold story of Prince Alfred and his dear love;**__  
__**A young castaway, Prince Arthur**__  
_

The crowning ceremony for the young lively and strong Prince Jaron and the proud lovely Princess Rosline was taking places today at the new Rosetta palace which was filled with visitors from all over the vast land and the many other kingdoms from around the world.

The Rosetta Grand Hall was decorated with the flags and colors of both countries and table after table were lined up with many different foods and drinks brought as a gift from many of the other royal families.

Soon it was time to pray for their Prince and Princess' long lasting love and to swear their loyalty and their lives to the United Kingdom of Rosetta.

The still current King and Queen sat mighty in their gold rimmed thrones while their honorable Prince Jaron and Princess Rosline were wed to unite the two separate Kingdoms, Farthenwood and Westcott. Farthenwood was a kingdom with huge military power which was said that some day could take over the whole world, and Westcott was a kingdom with huge wealth which was said to bring horror to the other kingdoms. This leads to the formation of the almighty and powerful new country, The United Kingdom of Rosetta.

This was one of the only events where citizens were invited into the Grand Hall to see their newly crowned King and Queen. They wooed and awed at the light blue and gold hall and the beautiful stained glass which showed many scenes from the past rulers and ancient stories of the two kingdoms. They also rubbed their eyes in shock at the handsome Prince who had short messy bright red hair with shining emerald eyes and the lovely Princess who had long smooth blond hair tied into a ponytail with light blue eyes were soon to be their new King and Queen.

Prince Jaron and Princess Rosline both held each other's hand with excitement while they were crowned King and Queen of Rosetta by the now former King and Queen and they kissed with passion and love when they became husband and wife for as long as they live and will share all happiness and pain with one another.

All was well and soon the new King and Queen were blessed with a lovely son. The rejoiced King and Queen named him Arthur Lubomir Kirkland. Arthur to become strong, brave and courages and Lubomir to be loving and caring.

The young Prince Arthur grew up quickly and as he got older he started to get into more trouble, for he loved to scare his parents. He was only five, and as he started to go out of the palace more often his over protective parents had placed a young knight, six years older than the Prince at his service for his seventh birthday and they kept him busy studying about how to become a good ruler in the future and many other subjects a Prince should know. Many did not see the Prince because of this but the ones who had seen him said he was charming with his Mother's light blond hair and Father's shining emerald green eyes.

**_One faithful night, everything had changed from peace to death..._**

__  
"I thought it was this way..." the young Prince Arthur said while sniffling. He wore his white night dress tied with a blue ribbon trimmed with gold near his neck and held a stuffed black and white rabbit. He had a terrible nightmare this night and he was seeking for his beloved parents for his usual comfort but the hallways decorated with the Prince's favorite light blue and gold were dark with the cool night time breeze, everybody asleep except for the guards watching over outside the palace.

"Prince Arthur! Where are you going? I would accompany you" a young cheerful knight who was at the young Prince Arthur's service called out as he jumped up in fear. He did like the knight like a true brother bounded with true blood but he already knew this knight was just at his side to protect him and nothing else. The knight dashed towards the surprised Prince and held his hand out for the Prince to take. Prince Arthur hesitated for a second debating weather or not he should hold the hand but reluctantly held it at the end.

"I am trying to find ma and pa's chamber, I had a bad dream" the Prince said while slowly grabbing a hold onto the knight's dark blue cape as well. The Prince really hoped the knight would not notice his insecurities and fears. The knight just nodded and gave him a warming smile and led the way. 'The Prince is so cute!' he thought to himself and almost started to giggle with joy.

When they finally arrived at King Jaron and Queen Rosline's chamber the knight felt like there was something wrong in the room. The chamber was too quit for the King and Queen who usually are still up and discussing politics or confessing their love to one another. But it was so silent like nobody was inside the room. 'Usually they will still be up talking...' the knight thought to himself as he slowly looked through the chamber doors to make sure if every thing was all right. His heart beat increased with sudden worry and he felt sick. The young knight soon gasped and almost screamed as he saw King Jaron and Queen Rosline sprawled on the floor, blood covering the floor around the two figures. King Jaron was not moving anymore as Queen Rosline had her arms around him, crying silently with pain and regret in her oh so blue eyes. The knight's heart pounded faster and faster as his mind screamed 'The beloved King and Queen had been murdered!'. Soon, the King and Queen both lied lifeless on the floor with a huge pool of blood around them. The knight shuddered and brought a hand to his mouth as a dark figure with dark evil blue eyes looked back and caught his gaze. There was a bloody sword in the figure's hand.

"Ma? Pa?" the still slightly frightened and oblivious Prince called out, not knowing of the murder that had just occurred and looked through his parent's chamber doors. The Prince's beautiful emerald eyes widened in fear and he stumbled back, shuddering. The dark evil eyed figure narrowed his eyes murderously and came advancing towards the door for the last kill, but that was when one of the swords Masters came running towards them in long fast strides.

"Francis! Go, run away as fast as you possibly can! Keep the Prince safe! Antonio will be accompanying you two! He is at the stables, go!" the Master ordered harshly and quickly while helping them dodge the man with dark evil blue eyes when the double doors opened. The swords Master kept fighting against the other man, sweat streaming down his face.

As the knight and Prince ran around the corner Francis saw the Master being stabbed though the chest by the same sword that killed their beloved King and Queen. The Master's eyes widened in pain as he coughed up blood and fell to the floor. Francis felt himself starting to tear up as he rushed faster, grabbing the confused Prince's hand. He had to save the Prince and he can not show any weaknesses to an already confused and lost Prince.

As soon as they had arrived at the royal stables, the two year younger than Francis knight, Antonio pointed to one of the largest horses that had already been mounted. He then gave the Prince a sad, pitiful look while handing him a dark blue cloak and helping him dress right before they all hopped on and galloped off into the stormy dark night...


	3. Part 2

_**Eight years later, at the edge of the Kingdom...**__  
_  
"Hello Ms. Elizabeth, would you care for some tea? Christopher was kind enough to bring me some tea from his long journey outside the kingdom" a young man asked and smiled brightly at the young lady while leaning against his shop window with his legs crossed. Elizabeth stood in front of him with a basket filled with many different flowers she had bought at the flower shop. Her long hair a lovely shade of red with curls and she had the most beautiful shade of green emerald eyes that attracted many. She rushed a hand through her long hair and twirled it in her slim, long pail fingers while slightly blushing.

"Oh, why hello there Mr. Arkinson. I would love to but my guardian is awaiting me, maybe another time?" she smiled back at the nodding young man before slowly grasping a huge piece of bread. She sniffed it a little and smiled, enjoying the different spices used in making the bread. She gave the bread to the still eagerly waiting young man and payed for the bread, giving him a flower from her basket with gratitude.

"Ah! Why thank you Elizabeth! I treasure every flower you give me" he beamed and leaned in to kiss her slightly pink cheeks. She blushed an even darker shade of pink and stuttered while taking one step back.

"M-Mr. Arkinson! Leave the kisses for your true love" she said while fidgeting and toying with her soft blue dress.

"But you are my love, Elizabeth. And just call me Jerome" he said with a wide smile and tried to catch her waist but she bid him goodbye and slid away quickly before he can even lay a finger on her and rushed for her home while smiling back at the chuckling Jerome. She was currently only interested in her so called 'guardian', Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, which she can not tell anybody because 'guardian' and 'innocent children' were not supposed to have a romantic relationship which she wished for. She sighed but waved her hand at Jerome who gave her one last smile and a wink before looking away to sell his baked delicious goods to the next customer that came.

She slowly and energetically walked through the stone streets and up the lonely stares and went down a path and opened the door to a small house and as she walked in she sighed and leaned against the door which she closed behind her.

"Oh why do I have to dress as a lady? I want to live a normal life!" she complained at two men who came walking out of the other room while laughing.

"It's to protect you my lovely Arthur. We do not know how else to hide your identity" the man with brown hair and green eyes said with a smile and hugged the young boy. Arthur squirmed and blushed as he was embraced but slowly hugged the other back.

"What are you trying to protect me from? I am definitely not the lost Prince". They all knew the story of the lost Prince and Arthur sighed and curled up more into the tight embrace, wishing his 'guardian' will just sweep him off his feet and give him what he always wanted from the older man.

"You know how King Frederick and his followers and guards are, don't you? Besides why don't you enjoy being a lady for the time being? You are quite feminine for a male" said the one with shoulder length wavy blond hair and blue eyes. But as soon as he said that he received a punch in the face. Arthur huffed in irritation and looked to the brown haired man who was trying to keep his laughter within.

"James asked if I could accompany him tonight to the annual Rosetta-fireworks, would it be all right? It's just for a couple of hours" Arthur asked while trying his best at his shining puppy dog eyes.

"Antonio~ please~" he knew how the older could never resist it, and he saw Antonio melt at the sight. 'Success!' He thought to himself until the blond haired man looked at him with terrified blue eyes and shook him by his shoulders.

"No no no no NO! You are not going anywhere! Like I said, what if the guards think you are the lost Prince? There are going to be many more out there tonight! Now, go up into your room and do not, I repeat, DO NOT come out until we call for you!" he screamed with slight irritation in his voice at the poor boy. Arthur felt his face heat up with anger and he stormed up into his room and slammed the door shut. He knew Francis was only trying to protect him but he really wanted to go. As soon as he heard Antonio arguing with Francis, he couldn't help but through himself on his bed and brake down.

* * *

About half an hour or so later Arthur heard knocking on his window. The sudden noise started him. He looked out the windows while quickly wiping his tears away, nothing was there so he assumed a rock or some sort had magically hit the window. It was getting dark outside, the sun setting and castling lovely colours all over his room. He sighed tiredly, it was almost time for the annual Rosetta-fireworks to begin and he was locked up in his room with nothing to do. He then wondered wether James would be coming to get him or not. As he looked to his bedroom door with slight anxiety in his eyes he heard another rushed knock on his window. He turned quickly to look at it and almost screamed when he saw his friend's face.

When he calmed down enough from his mini-heart attack he rushed to open the window and smiled. His best-friend, James, giggled and reached into the room and beckoned Arthur to grab on to his hand. Arthur, who was very delighted grabbed onto James's strong hand and was hoisted out of his room. As Arthur's foot touched the small space on the edge James backed up a little bit and gave him some more space to stand on at the edge. They were on the second floor and there was hardly any space for them to stand nor walk but James had experience, coming from a family of circus, so he stood there with ease and lent Arthur another helping hand while Arthur closed his window quietly and sighed. James had to admit right there and then that Arthur was lighter and more feminine than he thought he should be.

As soon as they got down to safe, solid ground, Arthur smoothed his dress out and they ran to James's house as they both laughed and giggled.

They walked in through the house entrance while giggling and Arthur suddenly hugged his best friend without warning.

"Oh James! You have outdone yourself this time! How did you know I would not be let out?" He murmured into his friend's chest while still giggling.

"Well, the way Francis reacts and how you have to disguise as a girl, I could kind of guess that" James laughed at how his friend was unusually happy and loveable and hugged his friend closer. He was one of the only friends who knew of Arthur's true identity.

"Well well, what do we have here? Two love birds being all lovey dovey? ...Wait! You didn't come here to declare your love to her did you?!" Francesca, James's older sister shouted with shock in her voice and stared at the hugging duo.

"Oh, uh, haha, I guess you caught me! Well then, uh, we'll be in my room! Don't disturb! Bye!" James said quickly to distract his sister before grabbing Arthur's wrist and running up stares to his room. They heard some shouting from down stares but ignored it and started bursting into laughter.

"Oh god, why did you say that to her" Arthur said.

"Well, it did distract her" James said and they both started laughing as they remembered her face.

"True, true-" Arthur said still giggling and patted his dress. "-So, do you have any dresses?" Arthur asked while wiping a tear away. He felt a little bad about lying to Antonio and Fracis earlier on about seeing the Rosetta-fireworks but their real goal was to get in to the Rosetta masquerade ball which was being held for the Princes to meet the high nobles to choose their love from. Luckily for Arthur, James, who is one of their household's best performer was invited to the masquerade ball as a thank you from one of the Princes who went to see the performance in disguise.

"A dress? It's a masquerade ball! I think you should be yourself for once, don't you think?" James said and smirked as he pulled on Arthur's dress, lifting it a little too high for Arthur's liking. Arthur blinked in surprise at his friend and blushed a bright red while pulling the dress down in embarrassment. He tried to scold his friend but thought for a moment before slowly nodding and straightening out the dress again.

"You have a point my dear friend, it is _only_ this once"


End file.
